<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Шоколад by Mizalekordiya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454366">Шоколад</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizalekordiya/pseuds/Mizalekordiya'>Mizalekordiya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Українська</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizalekordiya/pseuds/Mizalekordiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ранок починається не з кави. Тоді, може, з какао?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Scott McCall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Шоколад</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>http://d.zaix.ru/inFK.jpg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Одна маленька солодкість позбавить від багатьох неприємностей.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Франческо Петрарка</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> — Ну, Перріш, не тягни, що у тебе там?</p><p>Стайлз робить черговий ковток гіркого пива зі скляної пляшки і нервово стискає свої карти в руці, подумки готуючись до боротьби за перемогу. Напій приємно обпікає порожнину рота, поповнюючи почуття приємної знемоги, розливається по тілу. Він уже місяців шість не торкався до алкоголю, а з їх вже дуже насиченим життям, напевно, повинен був піти в запій на ці ж півроку або навіть більше. Тому сьогодні вирішив дійти до тієї кондиції, коли все здається неважливим і легким щодо здійснення, коли засинаєш в каруселі власних відчуттів, спиш без сновидінь і так міцно, що ніякі перевертні не розбудять. Але спершу потрібно виграти партію.</p><p>Джордан посміхається куточками губ і кладе перед собою бубнову даму, побивши карту суперника і вийшовши тим самим з гри. Коли помічник шерифа погоджувався на цей захід, на його думці було тільки одне — відпочинок. Від дільниці з його роботою, від надприродних вбивств і навіть звичайнісіньких, від Цербера всередині себе. І сказати чесно, цей вечір його порадував, — він отримав, що хотів.</p><p>Стайлз відкидає відіграні карти у відбій, ніби й не сумнівався в їх долі, і з передчуттям дивиться на свої. У нього є всі шанси виграти. Залишилося обіграти одного дуже агресивного гравця.</p><p>— Ходи, Ліам, тепер ми один на один.</p><p>У Ліама рідке віяло карт в руці, у Стілінскі — всього дві і не слабкі, тому він майже впевнений, що Данбар продує. Бета торкається пальцями вільної руки обраної ним карти, але Стайлз його зупиняє:</p><p>— Хто залишається у дурнях, той виконує бажання!</p><p>Ліам хоче заперечити, але потім розуміє, що Стайлз не відчепиться. П'яний Стайлз тим паче. Тому коротко зітхає і ходить парою карт найменшого значення, що він має. </p><p>Стайлз заливається зловісним сміхом, через що Скотт кидає на нього веселий погляд, і вдало б'є карти, виходячи з гри.</p><p>— Між іншим, це мій перший програш за весь вечір, — анітрохи не засмутившись, говорить Ліам, починаючи збирати карти в рівну стопку.</p><p>— І останній, — зауважує Джордан, подивившись на свій наручний годинник. — Пора розходитися.</p><p>Стайлз обурено гикає і не менш обурено дивиться на Перріша. І що він про себе загордився? Вже час звикнути, що, входячи в цей будинок або будинок самого Стілінскі, ти перестаєш бути правоохоронцем. Мало того, ще й перетворюєшся на такого ж підлітка, як уся зграя Скотта, рятуєш життя, шукаєш відповіді на надприродні загадки, ну або просто з глузду з'їжджаєш. Час звикнути, що по-іншому ніхто з них не вміє. Але натомість він натякає на те, що дитяча година закінчилася. </p><p>— Ну нащо ти весь кайф ламаєш? — питає хлопець.</p><p>Офіцер гмикає.</p><p>— Скажи дякую, що я не заарештував тебе за розпивання спиртних напоїв.</p><p>— А ти чого думав, ми на парубочих посиденьках чаї ганяти будемо? — запитує Стайлз і демонстративно відпиває з пляшки.</p><p>— Може, й так, якщо врахувати, що напитися тут можеш тільки ти, — якось навіть із заздрістю промовляє Дерек. Він випив менше самого Стайлза, але, звичайно ж, ніякого ефекту це не дало. І не повинно було дати.</p><p>Стайлз шморгає носом, роблячи ще ковток.</p><p>— Шкода, Мейсон і Корі рано пішли, — дивлячись кудись крізь Скотта, вимовляє він. — Ці хлопці видають непогані тости.</p><p>— Алкаш, — із докором, але веселими іскорками в очах кидає Ліам і забирає у Стілінскі пляшку, на що МакКолл дивиться схвально. — Мейсон знає свою міру, на відміну від декого.</p><p>Стайлз лише посміхається на всі тридцять два.</p><p>— А з тебе бажа-а-ання, — солодкаво тягне він. — Оскільки ми залишаємося у Скотта, на дивані спиш ти і готуєш нам вранці сніданок. І це повинен бути верх кулінарного мистецтва! — язик хлопця заплітається і він говорить щось на кшталт «курінального» і «митсецтва».</p><p>Дерек і Скотт переглядаються, ледве стримуючи сміх.</p><p>— Піжамна вечірка, у-у-у, — тягне Хейл і все ж таки починає низько сміятися.</p><p>— Виєш, як ведмідь, — пирскає Стайлз.</p><p>Він робить спробу відібрати пляшку у Ліама, але бета піднімає її вгору, так, щоб хлопець не зміг дотягнутися, і вказує вільною рукою вбік.</p><p>— Подивися в це обличчя і злякайся.</p><p>Туманними очима Стайлз дивиться у зазначеному напрямку і бачить серйозне та навіть злегка загрозливе обличчя Перріша, не помічаючи злегка піднятих в усмішці куточків губ поліцейського.</p><p>— Гаразд, — хлопець піднімає руки вгору, — Розходимося. Бувай, Джордан, бувай, Дерек, вихід знайдете самі. Ліам, віддавай моє пиво.</p><p>Стайлз, похитуючись, і Данбар, який ірже на весь будинок, починають бігати по вітальні і кухні, поки Скотт прощається з гостями.</p><p>— Не бушуйте тут, — каже наостанок Перріш, проводжаючи сумнівним поглядом пробігаючого повз Ліама, і вони з Дереком йдуть.</p><p>— Народ, припиняйте, — просить Скотт, з посмішкою дивлячись на те, як Стайлз намагається дістати пляшку з верхньої полиці кухонної шафки. Він небезпечно балансує на стільниці, але все одно не може дістатися до мети. </p><p>Ліам знизує плечима, сидячи на столі і уважно спостерігаючи за жалюгідними спробами людини дістати своє пійло.</p><p>— І як ти її туди запер, коротунчик? — обурено запитує Стілінскі, осідаючи на підлогу.</p><p>— Стайлз! — підвищує голос Скотт, але, як і раніше, звучить весело. — Іди спати, будь ласка. І скажи спасибі, що я не змушую тебе прибирати.</p><p>Стайлз нічого не говорить, тільки слухняно встає і тупотить до сходів на другий поверх. Потім піднімається, на диво рівно крокуючи сходами. Коли з другого поверху доноситься гучний хлопок дверей в гостьову кімнату, Скотт шумно видихає.</p><p>— І так кожен рік? — цікавиться Ліам, зістрибуючи зі столу.</p><p>— Зазвичай, ні, — відповідає Скотт, забираючи порожні стаканчики з кавового столика. — Але це ж Стайлз, він майстер непередбачуваності і божевілля.</p><p>— Звучить непогано, — гмикає Ліам і обводить поглядом кухню. — Принаймні, це правильна назва для того, що тут діється.</p><p>Скотт не дивиться на безлад, тільки на Ліама, думаючи, що зовсім не хоче, щоб бета спав на дивані. Але що поробиш? Бажання є бажання. Не те, щоб він сподівається на те, що Стайлз вранці згадає такі деталі, як якесь бажання, але ризикувати не хоче.</p><p>— Зате в цьому році у мене є помічник, — з натяком каже альфа.</p><p>Данбар посміхається і з готовністю відкриває полицю, де зберігаються пакети для сміття. Скотт ловить себе на думці, що йому дістався кращий бета на світі, і відводить погляд. Напевно, Ліам єдиний, хто зовсім не жалкує про втрату здатності до сп'яніння. МакКолл насилу стримує посмішку. Правильний хлопчик.</p><p>***</p><p>Сильний гіркуватий запах приємно забиває ніздрі, коли Скотт прокидається. Какао. Пахне їм, вершковим маслом і хрусткими тостами. Хлопець солодко потягується і сідає. Невже він встав пізніше за всіх?</p><p>Сонце пробивається крізь щілини між фіранками, затоплюючи кімнату світлом і теплом. Сотні пилинок кружляють у променях світла, нагадуючи власний домашній космос. В якому запаморочливо пахне шоколадом.</p><p>Проходячи повз гостьову кімнату, Скотт вловлює слухом тихе сопіння Стайлза і подумки посилає другу прохання спати довше. Перевертень спускається сходами, і приємний запах стає сильнішим. Очевидно, дехто дійсно встав раніше і намутив на кухні щось вартісне.</p><p>Ліам помічає його майже відразу і привітно киває у відповідь, поки висипає цукор з мірного стакана у велику каструлю, що стоїть на вогні. Його щока злегка вимазана в цукрі упереміш з борошном, він тихо мукає під ніс нехитру мелодію. Світло нерівномірно заливає вітальню і кухню так само, як і кімнату Скотта, і сонячні зайчики грайливо копошаться у світлому волоссі бети, роблячи їх золотистими, схожими на німб над головою. МакКолл проходить углиб кухні і застигає, злегка мружачись від такого яскравого світла і такого привабливого на вигляд Ліама.</p><p>— Стайлз іще спить? — запитує Данбар, повільно перемішуючи цукор дерев'яною ложкою на довгій ручці. Потім кидає цю затію і змінює ложку на більш зручний і ефективний вінчик.</p><p>— Ага, — відповідає Скотт і широко позіхає. — Він упився в мотлох вчора. А ти, я бачу, поставився до бажання з усією серйозністю.</p><p>— Ну, я ж програв, — з усмішкою каже Ліам, спостерігаючи за наближенням МакКолла.</p><p>На ньому широкі піжамні штани і смугаста майка, і виглядає він у всьому цьому досить забавно, а ще вже дуже по-домашньому. Зовсім не як альфа. Бета не пам'ятає, коли востаннє бачив його таким буденним і вразливим, насилу відводить погляд і опускає його назад у своє «кулінарне мистецтво». А так не хочеться... </p><p>Скотт ще раз глибоко вдихає наповнюючий кухню і, напевно, весь будинок запах шоколаду і цікаво заглядає в каструлю через плече Ліама, наблизившись до нього майже впритул. Як він і думав, какао. З характерною шоколадною пінкою, свіже і напевно дуже смачне какао. Аж зуби зводить від передчуття. А ще від бажання зібрати губами ці дрібні прозорі кришталики цукру, що осипали щоку Данбара. Ех, Скотт, ти, мабуть, зовсім збожеволів, якщо думаєш про таке.</p><p>— Не знав, що ти готуєш, — з посмішкою тягне альфа, спостерігаючи за тим, як хвацько Ліам справляється з вінчиком. Як зосереджено примружені його очі, злегка підібгані пухкі губи.</p><p>— А я і не готую, — знизує плечима бета і піднімає на нього погляд. Бачить скуйовджене темне волосся і сонні карі очі. Мило. — Просто іноді находить, а знайти рецепт в інтернеті нескладно.</p><p>— Ну-у-у, — заперечливо тягне Скотт, смішно склавши губи в трубочку. — Якби Стайлз захотів щось приготувати за рецептом з інтернету, довелося б викликати пожежників.</p><p>Ліам посміхається, робить вогонь тихіше і тягнеться до каструльки поменше, що стоїть на дальній конфорці. </p><p>— Щось мені підказує, що, якби Стайлз це побачив, нам би нічого не дісталося.</p><p>Запах доноситься до Скотта на мить раніше, ніж Ліам знімає кришку, і очі альфи захоплено округлюються.</p><p>— Це що, шоколадна паста?!</p><p>Ліам посміхається і подає Скотту чайну ложку з ящика.</p><p>— Ти якось говорив, що ви обидва її обожнюєте.</p><p>МакКолл забирає столовий прилад з його рук, обпікаючи гарячими пальцями, жадібно зачерпує пасту і, примружившись, дивиться на Ліама.</p><p>— Але поділитися ти вирішив тільки зі мною.</p><p>Скотт тягне пасту до рота і не бачить легкого рум'янцю, що засвітився на щоках бети, і який той намагається приховати, потягнувшись за ложкою для себе. Кухонна тумбочка відкривається і закривається, ложка з'являється у Ліама в руках, поки Скотт мурчить від задоволення, наче кішка, прикривши очі. Смак шоколаду, вершків і горіхової крихти наповнює голову і теплом розповзається по тілу, а радісний шлунок відразу ж просить ще.</p><p>— М-м-м, Ліам, ти чудо! — тягне альфа і бере нову порцію слідом за Данбаром.</p><p>— А по-моєму, я переборщив із цукром, — скептично вимовляє хлопець, але все ж знову наповнює ложку.</p><p>— Тільки на своїй щоці, — тихо сміється Скотт і не відмовляє собі в задоволенні провести великим пальцем від чужої вилиці до підборіддя, збираючи дрібні кришталики з ніжної шкіри, і злизнути їх з пальця.</p><p>Господи, Ліам, який же ти солодкий.</p><p>Скотт прикриває очі від задоволення, навіть не ховаючись, і все ще дивиться на Ліама з-під прикритих повік. Йому подобається, як бета зніяковіло завмер від того, що відбувається, як його щока помітно почервоніла від його теплих дотиків.</p><p>Ліам піднімає на МакКолла погляд довірливих блакитних очей, один з яких рефлекторно прикривається від сонця, що світить прямо в обличчя. Він ковзає поглядом по міцним плечам, асиметричній щелепі, смаглявій шкірі і далі вгору, до темних вирів примружених добрих очей. Данбар зковтує, бачачи дрібну шоколадну крихту, що залишилася на губах альфи. Ну що ж, виклик прийнятий.</p><p>Бета облизує пересохлу нижню губу і повільно піднімається на носочки через різницю у зрості. Заважаюча каструля безшумно залишає його руки і опускається на стільницю, після чого Ліам впевнено клює губами губи Скотта. Волого і зовсім недовго, злегка розтягнувши момент розриву. Відкриває очі і демонстративно облизується.</p><p>Обличчя Скотта прикрашає посмішка, він видихає і, коли Ліам вже вирішив, що змагання закінчено і він переміг, залучає бету в новий, чуттєвий поцілунок. Це вже не ставить перед собою мету відчути смак цукру або шоколадної пасти, це мета відчути один одного.</p><p>Скотт запускає пальці в золотисте волосся Ліама і злегка поглиблює поцілунок, всього на секунду, змушуючи його потягнутися до нього, якщо той захоче більшого. І він хоче.</p><p>Піднімається ще вище, наскільки вистачає пальців ніг, і з новим запалом знову припадає до губ свого альфи. Вони цілуються ніжно і не поспішаючи, залишаючи вологі сліди на губах один одного, поки в голові Ліама не зриває шестерню, коли йому вдається відчути чужий язик. У пориві бажання він грайливо прикушує нижню губу Скотта і тут же зализує місце укусу. Потім цілує верхню і знову губиться в улюблених губах.</p><p>МакКолл посміхається крізь поцілунок і м'яко відсторонюється, віддаючи собі чесний звіт у тому, що зовсім не хоче цього робити. Він все ще хоче відчувати пухкі губи Данбара своїми, відчувати приємний аромат какао, що відходить від нього, і насолоджуватися шоколадним смаком його язика.</p><p>— Ш-ш-ш, а якщо Стайлз сюди зайде? — хрипким голосом тихо питає Скотт, залишаючи між їхніми обличчями всього пару сантиметрів. В його очах бездонна ніжність і скажено приємна розслабленість.</p><p>— А не треба мене провокувати, — знизуючи плечима, з маленькою посмішкою відповідає Ліам, легко вгамовує золотисте світіння в своїх очах і запросто повертається назад до плити, ніби тільки що не м'яв губи Скотта своїми. МакКолл на секунду замислюється, коли це його маленький бета встиг навчитися так себе контролювати.</p><p>— Ліам, я говорив тобі, що ти чудо?</p><p>— Так, двічі цього ранку, — по-доброму фиркає Данбар і дістає з полиці тарілки. — Іди буди Стайлза, це він загадував сніданок.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>